


Itty Bitty Bakery

by Cello_trash



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Baker Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Crack, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Mistaken Identity, NHL Player Jack Zimmermann, Pre-Slash, kinda ooc jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:27:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cello_trash/pseuds/Cello_trash
Summary: “Why haven’t you answered any of my calls I’ve been trying to get in contact with you all day!” The blonde man’s hands were on his hips, looking sternly at Jack.“Umm, my phone must have been on silent?” Jack stuttered, wincing at how much of a question that sounded like.“Well I’ll be, bless your sweet ridiculous little heart,” Bitty placed a hand over his chest, relaxing just a little before loudly sighing. “Well, can’t change that now… come to the back and help us finish packing the supplies into the company truck.”ORJack is an absolute ridiculous simp for Bitty and ends up pretending to be a caterer in order to make Bitty happy
Relationships: Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 26
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quick ridiculous crack fic in a universe where Jack didn't go to Samwell and Bitty owns a bakery  
> Not beta read, all mistakes are my own

Jack sat on a park bench, staring at the still lake in front of him. Between the press, games, and his fun but exhausting teammates, Jack was always craving some quiet alone time. Three months ago he had stumbled across this park while out on a run and so he had made it a habit that almost everyday that he was in town he would come and sit at this exact bench and spend an hour just looking at the lake. Every once in a while a turtle would poke its head above the water or a bird would float by, but for the most part nothing happened or changed and Jack found that comforting; his life was mostly chaos, he needed something calming to ground himself.

His peace was disrupted by the sound of someone talking quite loudly into their phone. The man sounded panicked, “Shitty, I don’t know what to do, I’ve tried calling the temp just about a dozen times today and no response.”

When Jack turned around to look at the man, he was surprised to find that he was fairly short and slight. By how far the smaller man could project his voice, he was expecting someone much taller.

“We don’t have enough staff to cover this event without this guy and bless his heart I’m scared he’s totally bailed on us,” the man had stopped in the middle of the trail and was pinching the bridge of his nose, obviously upset, listening to whatever the person he was talking to was saying. “I know, I know Shitty… I just... this is such a massive opportunity and I need this event to go off well if I want to get more big catering contracts like this.” 

Jack had no idea what possessed him to do it, but when the other man started to walk again, Jack stood up and followed behind at a safe distance so as not to look suspicious. ‘You are suspicious, you’re literally stalking a complete stranger,’ Jack thought to himself, but he didn’t stop. While he didn’t always love the attention that came with being a professional hockey player, it did mean that he had money to spare and maybe he could help this guy by giving him some money? Maybe he could hire someone else with the resources Jack had?

Eventually Jack watched the other man walk into what looked like a cozy store. Waiting a couple of minutes before walking up to the building, he noted that the sign above it read “Itty Bitty Bakery.”

Finally, Jack deemed enough time had passed, and strode to the door and pushed it open, a small bell announcing his arrival. The short, blond man whipped around and upon seeing him asked, a pleading note to his voice, “Are you the temp Shitty hired for the charity tonight?”

Jack would blame how desperate the other man looked as the reason he responded, “Uh, yes.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Jack questioned his own sanity. He didn’t know anything about catering, what the fuck was he even doing?

“Why haven’t you answered any of my calls I’ve been trying to get in contact with you all day!” The blonde man’s hands were on his hips, looking sternly at Jack. 

“Umm, my phone must have been on silent?” Jack stuttered, wincing at how much of a question that sounded like.

“Well I’ll be, bless your sweet ridiculous little heart,” Bitty placed a hand over his chest, relaxing just a little before loudly sighing. “Well, can’t change that now… come to the back and help us finish packing the supplies into the company truck.”

Jack obediently followed him. After only a few steps, the smaller man stopped abruptly, leading Jack to bump into him. “How rude of me, I’m Eric Bittle the owner of the bakery,” he introduced himself as he turned around to face Jack again, “ what’s your name again sweetheart?” Eric asked. 

Jack was shocked at the term of endearment (and how quickly Eric had switched from looking like he was going to throttle Jack to calling him pet names), but answered, “Jack… my name is Jack… it’s uh nice to meet you Eric, sorry for the trouble…”

Eric waved his hand, “don’t worry about it, there’s no point about stressing about the past, and call me Bitty, everyone else does.”

“Oh ok,” Jack nodded. When they got to the kitchen, Jack saw three other people carrying boxes of goods through a side door that led outside to a truck. When they came back in for the next load, Bitty introduced them.

“This is Lardo, Dex, and Nursey,” he said as he gestured towards each of them. Jack shook each of their hands and he noticed that Dex and Nursey were giving him a confused look, but he didn’t think much of it, “I’m Jack… um those are some uh, interesting names…” he could feel his face flush in embarrassment. “Sorry that’s super rude of me,” Jack quickly amended, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, but Bitty simply chuckled.

“You’re totally fine, they’re nicknames. We’ve all known each other since college, and Lardo’s boyfriend Shitty gave everybody nicknames and they sorta just stuck.”

Dex stepped forward, “Yeah don’t worry, it’s nice to meet you.”

“We have another friend, Chowder, who works here, but he had a family thing so that’s why we needed to hire an extra pair of hands,” Nursey explained, “we’re glad you could help.”

Bitty clapped his hands together, “that reminds me! Once we finish loading everything into the truck, I’ve got a suit for you to wear, your agency sent over your general measurement so it should fit pretty well.”

Jack nodded nervously. What if the suit didn’t fit because whoever the actual person hired was a lot smaller or bigger than him? However, he pushed that thought away and grabbed a box full of crepes. 

It turned out luck was on Jack’s side. While the suit was a little bit tight, it was nothing terrible, and he could have sworn he saw Bitty check out his ass when Jack bent over to pick up one last box that had been overlooked. Jack could admit to himself that he found Bitty very attractive, and so was secretly happy about Bitty’s attention. The blond man was a whirlwind of excited, intense conversation and had a big personality, and while he wasn’t super muscular it was clear that he was in very good shape. When Bitty came out of the office changed into his own suit, Jack’s mouth went dry and he started to blush again, looking down at his shoes.

On the way to the event, which was apparently a charity for the children’s hospital across town, Bitty told Jack that what he was expected to do was to help set up the desserts artfully on plates, serve the guests at dinner, and then afterwards walk around and offer people pastries and other hand desserts as the donors milled about and talked to one another. When Jack meekly said that he wasn’t sure how to “artfully” plate anything, Bitty laughed and squeezed Jack’s shoulder reassuringly, “I’ll personally help you out, how does that sound?” Bitty offered.

Jack nodded, “That’d be great Bitty,” he responded, enjoying Bitty’s lingering touch, before the smaller man finally pulled away.

When they arrived at the venue the five of them jumped out of the truck and started to unload. Jack and Bitty were leading the pack, out of earshot of the others when Jack asked, “So… you said that the four of you met in college? Did you meet in a baking class or something…? To be honest I never went to college, so I don’t even know if that’s a thing,” Jack asked awkwardly, trying to fill the silence. He had never been good at small talk.

“Not really,” Bitty laughed kindly. Jack loved Bitty’s laugh and decided that he would try to get Bitty to laugh as much as possible tonight. “I met Lardo first…” Bitty gave Jack a cautious side eye as he continued, “We um met at our school’s gay student alliance and I hit it off with them really quickly.”

“That’s cool,” Jack responded. “I don’t really know that many other queer people to be honest, there aren’t many of us in my profession…”

Bitty looked at him oddly, “In my experience there’s lots of queer people in catering, the agency you work for must be the only cishet one in town.”

Jack internally smacked himself for the slip up, “Oh yeah that’s weird haha…” he laughed awkwardly. Desperate to change the topic of conversation he prompted, “So did you meet Dex and Nursey at this club too or…”

“No, I met them through Lardo’s boyfriend, Shitty. He was initially pretty wary of me because I was getting a business minor,” Bitty chuckled like it was a joke Jack should get and Jack just smiled in response, confused. “But once he got to know me he introduced me to all his friends and that’s where I met Dex, Nursey, and Chowder. The four of them were all on the school’s hockey team!”

“Hockey!” Jack choked out. “Nursey and Dex played hockey?”

Bitty looked at him questioningly, “Umm yeah… are you a hockey fan?”

“Um, yeah you could say that…” Jack trailed off. The odd look the two of them had given him when they met made sense now, they must have recognized him. But why hadn’t they said anything and blown his cover?

“Cool, maybe the three of you can chat about it during the slow bits of the event,” Bitty said cheerfully.

“Yeah… maybe…” Jack mumbled.

Throughout the event Jack found that he was surprisingly having a good time. He had mostly stayed close to Bitty, chatting with him and learning more about the cute baker. Jack was amazed by how passionate Bitty was about his work and while he wasn’t allowed to eat any of the food, it all looked delicious. At one point Lardo caught him staring longingly at a flaky pastry and they winked and whispered, “After the event we’re allowed to eat whatever’s left so don’t worry you’ll probably get to try something.”

The other thing Jack did was try and avoid hanging out with either Dex or Nursey alone. He didn’t want to have that awkward conversation. However, at one point Bitty and Lardo had to go back to the truck to grab extra utensils and Dex and Nursey slid up to Jack.

Nursey cleared his throat, “So, uh… it was super chill of you when you came out last year bro.”

Jack nodded awkwardly, there went avoiding this conversation. “Um thanks.” After a pause he added, “I heard that the two of you played hockey…”

Now it was Dex’s turn to speak, “Yeah uh about that, like why are you helping us…? Like not to sound ungrateful just like um, I think I would have read something in the news if you quit hockey to work for a catering company.”

“I just, uh, well Bitty looked stressed so I just um, I um… just said yes because well I didn’t want him to be upset so… uh, yeah…” Jack finished awkwardly.

“Chill,” Nursey said. The three of them stood in silence for a minute before Dex spoke up again, “But like seriously it was super brave of you to come out like that.” He took Nursey’s hand and squeezed it, “Samwell was super queer friendly so we never had to worry about being like hatecrimed or whatever by being together, but it was still really meaningful to us when you did.”

Jack genuinely smiled at that. “I’m glad. That was my goal… to let other people know that it was okay to be queer and play hockey, so yeah… it’s always nice to hear stuff like that.”

Nursey smirked at Jack, “speaking of queer hockey players in relationships… you should ask Bits out.” 

Dex elbowed Nursey in the side, “ Real subtle Nurse.”

Jack sputtered, “What do you mean?”

“Please,” Nursey snorted, rolling his eyes, “You’re both supes obviously into each other and Bitty’s single so yeah… shoot your shot.”

“I’m not sure about that…” Jack muttered, “He has no clue who I am and like yeah I think he’s cute and funny but I don’t want to unknowingly drag him into being in a relationship with someone in the public eye…”

“Well obviously tell him who you really are and then ask him out,” Dex responded. As if summoned, it was then that Bitty and Lardo came back.

“Hey you,” Bitty said to Jack, hip checking him lightly. “Wanna help me make up some more trays of food?” Jack took one look at Bitty’s wide grin and immediately agreed, trying to ignore Dex and Nursey’s snickering.

“What were y’all talking about while we were gone?” Bitty asked as the two of them walked back over to the prep table.

“Oh nothing much,” Jack blushed. They quietly worked and Jack opened his mouth to ask a question about how he should position the puff pastries, but instead what came out was, “I think you’re really cute and I love how much you care about baking!”

Bitty looked up at him, eyes wide with surprise. Jack clamped his hand over his mouth before slowly lowering it and apologizing, “I am so sorry, that’s not what I meant to say oh my god that was so inappropriate please ignore that I’m so sorry.”

“Honey you’re rambling, and as cute as I find it, you need to pause before you pass out sweetheart,” Bitty finally said, cutting off Jack. It took several seconds for Jack’s brain to fully process what Bitty had said.

“Y-you, uh, you think I’m cute…?” Jack stuttered.

“Sweetie pie, you’re smoking hot and I’ve been trying all night to keep my eyes from straying to uh, certain parts of you,” now Bitty was blushing. 

Before either of them could say anything else, a familiar voice called out in confusion, “Jack? What are you doing here?”

Jack turned around to find Marty and his wife standing a few feet away. “Um, I’m helping out someone with the um catering… I didn’t know you would be here…”

“Oh yeah, we’ve donated to this charity for years now,” Marty commented, looking back and forth between Jack and Bitty questioningly.

“Y’all know each other?” Bitty asked, “I didn’t realize you had rich friends Jack,” he teased. 

If it was possible Marty’s eyebrows rose even higher, “Well if we’re being technical I think Jack here makes more money than me, though it doesn’t really matter.”

Jack rubbed the back of his neck and turned to face Bitty, and saw that the shorter man was looking at him, baffled. “So, uh, Bitty I’d like to introduce you to my teammate Sebastion St. Martin, we uh… play professional hockey together…”

Marty, sensing that this was a private conversation, shot Jack one more look before excusing himself. Bitty was staring at Jack with wide eyes. “So, um… I’m guessing you weren’t who Shitty hired huh?”

“No… I just saw how upset you were and wanted to help and before I knew what I was doing I lied to you about who I was, so sorry about that, uh,” Jack awkwardly stuck out his hand, “My name is Jack Zimmermann and I play hockey and it’s nice to meet you.”

Bitty laughed, his eyes crinkling in a way that Jack thought was the cutest thing he’d ever seen, “I’m not angry with you Jack, if anything I’m grateful that you were willing to help me, not many people would be.” He shook Jack’s hand, “It’s nice to meet you too Jack, I’m Eric Bittle.”

After a few seconds Jack realized that he hadn’t let Bitty’s hand go, and that they were essentially holding hands. He lowered his hand, but continued to hold Bitty’s. “So, uh… now that you know who I am and we both are interested in each other, um would you like to go out on a date with me sometime?” Jack asked nervously.

Bitty looked conflicted, “I think we could be really good together Jack, but I don’t think I can be in a relationship with someone who’s closeted, especially not one in the public eye I can’t go back in the closet…” Bitty tried to pull his hand away but Jack held on tighter.

“I’m not closeted,” Jack said, much louder than he meant to and a couple people who were near them looked over in their direction. Jack’s face was flushed, “I’m actually out… I came out last year, so um… if that was just an excuse not to go out with me that’s fine I won’t push, but um yeah I’m out…”

“Oh,” Bitty’s face lit up, “In that case I would love to go on a date with you Mr. Zimmermann.” Jack finally let Bitty’s hand go and he could feel how big his smile was; he probably looked absolutely ridiculous, but he didn’t care.

Bitty leaned in and gave Jack a quick peck on the cheek, blushing, “Well, as much as I’m looking forward to you taking me out, we need to get through this event first.”

Jack chuckled and gave Bitty a kiss on the cheek of his own, “Of course Mr. Bittle, lead the way.”

And if Jack let Bitty walk in front of him so that he could get a better look at the shorter man’s ass, well… nobody needed to know about that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's an add on of Jack and Bitty's first date plus some interactions between Jack and the rest of the falconers

It was three days after the charity event when Marty happened to walk into the supply room at the same time that Jack was there. The two of them awkwardly didn’t acknowledge each other for a minute before Marty started to speak, “So… you don’t have to share if you really don’t want to, but uhhhh what the fuck were you doing catering an event Jack?”

Jack blushed, “Well, uh, Bitty, that’s the owner of the catering company, ran into me, and he, um, thought I was a temp he had hired and he was um pretty cute and also kind of intimidating and so I just sort of lied and went along with it.” By the time that Jack had finished the explanation he was slightly out of breath due to the fact that he had rushed out the entire thing without breathing. He just knew that if he paused, he’d be too embarrassed to continue.

Marty burst out laughing, “Well did you at least manage to get his number?” he asked between wheezes.

“Um, yeah actually,” a small, but genuine smile crept across Jack’s face. “He’s coming to the game tonight and afterwards we’re going to go to that diner, you know the 24/7 hour one 2 blocks down, for a late dinner.”

Marty raised his eyebrows, “You got him free NHL front row seats for your first date?”

Jack huffed defensively, crossing his arms in front of himself, “Well he got to show off his baking skills the first time we met, I don’t know if you got to try them but his desserts are maybe the best thing I’ve ever tasted, so I thought I could show off what I’m good at to try and impress him.”

“You sound like you’re trying to do some sort of competency kink mating ritual,” Marty grinned, winking. When Jack’s face turned even more red, Marty nudged Jack’s shoulder with his own, “Hey I’m only joking… it’s nice to see you this excited and happy about something that isn’t hockey, eh.” 

When Jack relaxed, Marty gave him a shit eating grin, “You know I’m gonna have to tell everyone else that you're bringing a boy to the game, he’s gotta meet us oldies to make sure he’s good enough for our sweet hockey robot son.”

“Fuck off,” Jack laughed, “You’re not my dad.” Marty laughed as well, grabbing an extra stick, clapping Jack on the shoulder, and left the room.

Several hours later, Jack stood in the tunnel leading to the ice. This was the most nervous he’d been since his first cup game. Right before they had lined up he had checked his phone to make sure that Bitty had found his seat and found a text saying, ‘good luck out there tonite, I’ll be rooting for u ;)’

When they started to warm up Jack immediately searched the crowd to find Bits. He found him quickly, pressed up against the glass in a Zimmermann jersey. His teammates saw him staring and started chirping him about it, “That your boy Zimmboni?” Tater asked. When Jack continued to stare at Bitty, Tater rapped his knuckles on Jack’s helmet, “Come on Zimmboni, need to actually warm up if you want to impress.”

Jack finally tore his eyes away, but several minutes later he was skating over to where Bitty was standing and he flipped a puck over the glass to him. He heard Snowy shout from the net, “That’s gotta be a fine, come on Jack!” Jack blushed, but winked at Bitty before truly focusing on warm ups.

By the game time, Jack was laser focused as he skated up to center ice to take the puck drop. He won the battle, and the game began. 

Jack couldn’t have asked for a better night. The opposing team fought, but they were clearly outmatched by the Falconers. Jack netted two goals, including the winning goal and assisted on another. After both goals he made sure to skate over to where Bitty was seated to celly so he could watch the cute blonde cheer loudly for him.

He was just getting out of his post game shower when he heard Tater tell someone to come into the locker room. Confused, he glanced over and saw Tater ushering in Bitty, “I found itty Bitty standing outside the locker room, so I brought him in so he can meet everyone!”

Bitty looked over at Jack smiling nervously before realizing that Jack was only in a towel and blushed. Jack very much wanted to see just how far down that blush went, but he tried to push that thought away; if he popped a boner in front of his teammates he’d never live it down.

Poots whistled from across the room, “Well isn’t this perfect timing, why don’t you give him a show Jack?” The rest of the room jeered playfully.

Jack turned his back to Bits and tried to get changed as quickly as possible. When he heard Marty and Thirdy introduce themselves to Bitty, he hurried even more, “So Eric why don’t you tell us more about yourself?” Marty inquired.

“Well, umm, I’m a baker, I own my own bakery and I cater, well you know that,” Bitty nervously chuckled, gesturing towards Marty. When neither Thirdy or Marty contributed to the conversation and just continued to stare intently at Bitty, he continued, “I’m from Georgia and I’ve lived in Providence for the past four years and um… yeah…”

Thirdy nodded, “And what are your intentions with Jack?”

“M-my intentions?” Bitty sputtered, but before he could say anything else Jack had grabbed his arm. “Alright that’s enough, we’re going to be heading out, see everyone at practice tomorrow.” Jack was trying to push Bits out of the room as quickly as possible. As they walked through the door, Jack turned around as a thought hit him, “And none of you better follow us to the diner, I swear to God.” Jack wasn’t sure, but he thought he heard someone in the locker room curse.

“I’m so sorry about them!” Jack apologized to Bitty once they had left the arena, “They’re a lot at the best of times and just, yeah, sorry they were, like, interrogating you.”

“Haha, it was actually real sweet,” Bitty smiled up at Jack and in a teasing voice said, “although I wasn’t expecting to meet the family so soon.” They both laughed. “So, that was a really great game Jack,” Bitty exclaimed as they walked down the dark street.

“Oh thanks you know we all gave an effort… the Aeros fought hard, lots of good guys, good players on that team, but you know we just focused on each play at a time, you know, avoid penalties, avoid icing the puck, move the puck through the zone, and the guys really showed up tonight so I was real proud of how the team played.” Bitty was looking at Jack like he had grown a second head.

“Oh… sure honey, yeah it was real good, glad you’re excited about the win…” 

Jack blushed hard and coughed, “Uh sorry… I went into hockey mode there for a second. The team jokes that I’m a robot, you know, ‘beep boop hockey beep boop’... Sometimes I do that, sorry that was really weird for you probably, you probably think I’m some kind of psycho, eh…”

Bitty put his hand on Jack’s arm comfortingly, “Oh no honey, I just wasn’t expecting it was all, it’s hard to believe since I hung out so much with the Samwell hockey team, but I don’t really know much about hockey at all really so some of what you were saying went straight over my head, that’s all.” Bitty tried to give his most reassuring smile, but Jack was looking down at his shoes self consciously.

“Oh… I just kind of assumed you were into hockey… wow this date must have been boring for you huh…” Jack felt like he was going to cry, how had he messed up this bad. Bitty leaned up onto his toes and gently grabbed Jack’s chin so that he was forced to meet the smaller man’s eyes.

“Look me in the eyes Jack,” Bitty instructed, “Tonight has been nothing but fun so far. I may not know much about the rules but just hearing you get excited about ‘em warms my heart and I’m more than willing to learn if you’re willing to answer my dumb questions.” Jack searched Bitty’s eyes, and upon deciding that Bitty was telling the truth, the tension left his body.

“Sorry,” Jack tried to look away but Bitty still held his chin still, “I, um, well I can get pretty anxious sometimes and I just really want this date to go well because I know we don’t really know each other yet but I um, really like you.” Jack fiddled with the hem of his shirt nervously.

“There’s nothing to apologize for sweetpea, I like you too,” Bitty released Jack’s chin and instead reached to hold Jack’s hand, giving it a squeeze. When Bitty called him that pet name Jack made a very undignified noise that was suspiciously close to a whimper. Bitty looked up at Jack, fluttered his eyelashes, and said, “You like it when I call you sweet names huh? If nothing else they make you blush something pretty, so I think I’ll continue with the nicknames, how does that sound sweetheart?”

Jack’s mouth was completely dry and all he could manage was to nod his head violently. Bitty chuckled, “Well let’s finish getting to this diner and then you can tell me about the rest of your day.”

Dinner with Bitty was amazing (although Bitty hadn’t liked the dessert, but Jack couldn’t blame him, after tasting what Bitty could do he was disappointed as well). They talked about their days, their families, hobbies, really anything they could think of. Jack told Bitty about how much he liked history and photography, and Bitty shared that he used to be a competitive figure skater and still went skating every once in a while.

“Wow,” Jack looked at Bitty like he hung the stars in the sky, “Do you think you’d let me watch you sometime?” 

Bitty laughed, “Of course sweetpea, but I’m not very good anymore it’s been years since I competed competitively.”

“I’m sure you’re better than you give yourself credit for, you’re amazing at so many different things,” Jack said shyly. Bitty hooked his ankle around Jack’s under the table smiling affectionately at him.

Not long after that, their server approached the table and asked if they wanted the check. Jack glanced down at his watch and noticed with a start that it was almost 2AM, they’d been there for close to 3 hours. “Yeah I’ll take the check,” Jack said. When Bitty went to argue, Jack held up a hand, “I asked you out let me pay. You can get the next one if you want.” Jack froze, “If you want to go out again, that is…” he trailed off.

Bitty huffed, “Alright I’m holding you to that Mr. Zimmermann, and of course I want to go out with you again.”

Jack looked down into his lap, smiling, “I’m glad.”

Once they paid they headed back towards the arena car park. Jack walked Bitty to his car and they stared at each other for a minute. Jack didn’t know why he felt like they needed to stay quiet, but something about the mood made him whisper, “Um, I would really like to kiss you now Bits, if that’s ok…?”

Bitty stepped closer to him and wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck. As he leaned in for the kiss he murmured, “Well aren’t you a polite boy for asking permission,” and Jack squeaked quietly as Bitty closed the final distance and their lips collided. The first kiss was as awkward as all first kisses are, but as they went back in for a second and a third and a fourth and a fifth kiss they found a rhythm and they both melted into it until things started to get heated. Finally Bitty pulled away, kindly chuckling when Jack tried to follow him into another kiss.

“We need to stop if we don’t want to go any further or else I’m not going to be able to remove my hands from you and I’ve got to be up at 5AM anyways,” Bitty winked, “plus I’m not that easy darling.”

Jack nodded, “Sorry about keeping you up so late.”

Bitty shook his head, “What did I say about apologizing Jack, we’ll have to work on that won’t we… plus tonight was more than worth the extra cup of coffee I’m gonna need in the morning.”

Jack leaned in for one last chaste kiss, “Text me when you get home safe?”

“Of course, you too Jack, have a good night.”

Bitty must live closer to the arena than Jack because when Jack pulled into his driveway and checked his phone he had two messages waiting for him from Bitty.

The first read: ‘I’m home I had a great time tonight’

And five minutes after that text was sent, another read, ‘And if we count the charity ball as our first date, our next one will be the third date… just something to think about ;)

Jack groaned, his head hitting the headrest. Eric Richard Bittle might just be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a second chapter where they actually go on the date... let me know in the comments whether anybody would be interested in that  
> Thank you so much for reading and please please please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed it/ have constructive criticism :)


End file.
